The Misadventures of the 2nd Generation ::SYChildOCs::
by sUbSoNiCSoundwave
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving aroung Ash and Dawns, and many of the other anime cast's children as toddlers, children, young adults and enspiring Pokémon Trainers. Details for OCs inside at the end of the first chapter & my profile. AshXDawn and many other pairings. Rated T for safty and language. One-shot requests & OCs accepted.
1. Pizza

**The first one-shot of this one-shot collection was inspired by the 2nd episode of Hetalia: A Beautiful World. I won't give you the details but Prussia - the character which inspired me to make one of the reoccurring characters in these one-shots, Talia Ketchum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to Pokémon. OCs belong to me. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Isaac: 12**

**Sophie & Talia: 9**

**Luis: 10**

* * *

**Isaac's**** POV**

Hello. My name is Isaac Satoshi Ketchim the 2nd; top male student of Hearthome City - GO EMPERORS - Poketech Academy and the son of the Sinnoh Champion and world well renowned Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum, and the CEO of the Sinnoh Pokémon Fan club in Hearthome City, Dawn. **(1)**

That noise your hearing right now is coming from my little sister, Talia; it's amazing really over how loud she can be when she's board. Thankfully she and Sophie will be able to either begin their journeys or attend the Hearthome Poketech academy next month after they turn 10 - personally, I think going to Poketech is a good idea but I can only imagine the chaos Talia would sure bring to the place, which would be terrifying for ma n' pa.

I would introduce you to my other little sister and Talia's twin, Sophie, but she's out now with our cusion, Luis Berlitz - our uncle Lucas' son - who is helping her get the takeout that _I'm _paying for from the pizza shop down the road. Urgh... The pros and cons of being the eldest child when no grownups are around.

I would like to talk to you guys about the others, such as the people I travelled and met across Sinnoh, Johto and Kanto, but right now I think I need to go scold my golden-eyed idiot of a younger sister. If I had a penny for every time I had to tell her off for being an idiot, I would be rich enough to buy out my dad's contract.

**Normal POV**

After Isaac finished his pickaxe to the fourth wall introduction to the entities known as 'the readers' he bolted up the stairs to the second floor - where the noise from his sister's room had finally stopped. He loved both his sisters very much, but there were times where they were both nothing more than a pain in the neck, especially Talia; she may be a lot more confident and bolder than her twin, and holding a willpower so strong in challenges - even with homework - that the day that anyone would ever see her break down from losing a battle would be the day the reverse world collapsed on itself. **(2) **But she was the most annoying, and it was one of Isaac's jobs as her big brother to calm her down.

He entered her room, which had her name on a plaque a 6-year-old girl's room door would have, written in bubble writing and written in her three favorite colors: Blue, Red and Yellow. As Isaac entered the room, he saw the younger golden-eyed blackette, now sat on the floor with her legs crossed and chins cupped in her hands with a board expression drawn on her face.

"... What happened here?" asked Isaac as he scanned his sister's room. It was a mess. Her pillows and stuffed Pokemon dolls were spilt across the room, her bed sheets were wrinkled up and unspread across her bed, and her school bag's contence was spilled infront of her. If their parents and uncle saw the room like this, Dawn would go nuts, Lucas would feint since he didn't do well with messed up enviroments due to his OCD, and their dad, Ash would just sweatdrop and scold Talia in a calm yet intimidating manner.

Talia shifted her shiny-gold eyes to see her eldist sibling's head poking out from behind her door and sighed. "I'm board."

"Why don't you clean your room then? that'll kill sometime."

"Cleaning is un-awsome and boring."

"You shouldn't have trashed your room like this then. Imaging what mom n' dad would say!"

At the mention of the titles Isaac, Talia and Sophie gave to Ash and Dawn as their kids she leaped up onto her feet ninja style and in several seconds, her room was once again clean with bearly any clutter; sure there was some still here and there, but it wasn't in a state where she would get scolded for having it in.

Isaac gave an amused chuckle at how fast his sister cleaned her room at the mention of their parent's. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Isaac found himself knocked down to the ground after being tackled out of the way by a blur of black hair which bolted down the stair to greet the pizza kids.

"FOOOOD!" the blue-haired boy heard his sister yell from downstairs, followed by Sophie's startled screech and Luis' high pitch girly scream from Talia's loud greeting, followed by the sound of something going 'SPLAT' and Talia's scream joined as the third.

As Isaac followed his younger sibling down, he was greeted by the sight of her and what caused the sound he heard. Her face was decorated with cheese and sauces splattered all over her face and top. The moment Isaac took gaze of his younger sister, he collapsed on the staircase and begin to howl in laughter. Sophie and Luis too couldn't help but chuckle at the state of the gold-eyed blackette also, much to her dismay.

_'I guess this will finally teach her to take her time,' _thought Sophie as Talia whipped cheese and tomato sauce out of her eyes and stomped out of the hallway and up the stairs into the bathroom.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter of the Mis-adventures of the 2nd Generation.**

**Please comment and review, and if you have a request for the next one-shot I would love to see them. This chapter is basically an opening of what this fic will be about: a collection of one-shots both done by me from material which inspire them (like this one, which was inspired by episode of Hetalia: World Series, even though there is bearly any references to the episode which enspired it), and one-shot requests, so if you want to see the 2nd generation cast do something you want to see them do then go ahead and share. via PM or reviews.**

**Talia: Yer, this so-called writer is saying that because he-**

**SMACK!**

**Isaac: Talia, don't be rude! he just wants to try to do something where the audience feels involved with the fic.**

**Me: Thankyou Isaac, but you shouldn't hit your sister like that, it's not nice.**

**Isaac: *grunts in embarresment* Sorry Talia, had a rough day.**

**Talia: *Gives an evil glare to Isaac, but then shifts to a sweet but scary face* Don't worry about it; I'll get you back when you least expect it.**

**Isaac: *gulps in fear* S-so w-w-ho wants to do the outro?**

**Sophie: I will X3**

**Me: Okay, but first I need to make an optional request.**

**Talia: *Sighs* here we go, more mooching.**

**Me: I require OCs for this fic. For more details on the required OCs, please go and find the request form on my profile which is labeled 'The Mis-adventures of the 2nd Generation'; where I need child OCs of MayXDrew, GaryXMisty, BrockXLucy, TraceyXDaisy, MaxX and JamesXJessie. Like I said, for more details and if you want your OC to be featured in these one-shots (MAKE SURE YOU SEND THEM VIA PM! I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO TROUBLE). The winning OCs will be featured in one-shots if there character makes it appropriate and will be added to the Mis-adventures of the 2nd Generation's cast list on my check my profile page and I shall see you in the future. **

**Sophie: HEY! I WAS MENT TO DO THE OUTRO!**

* * *

**1: Isaac's a fan of a the Hearthome City Emperors baseball team, and has a tendancy to yell 'GO EMPERORS" whenever he or anyone else says the name of Hearthome City.**

**2: It's the Pokémon world's play on words of 'If that ever happened hell would freeze over.'**

**3: The Sinnorian Seven will be a group of 2nd generation OC cast members who are all born in Sinnoh. The only members of this group so far are Isaac, Talia, Sophie and Luis. I'll add the last 3 needed from any OCs I like from you guys. **


	2. North Petalburg: Never Again!

**If any you guys remember the episode of Pokemon Advanced (the one before Ash's rematch against Norman of the Petalburg City gym, the one where the team's in North Petalburg) **

**Isaac Ketchum: 15**

**Ross Hayden: 16**

**Samantha (Sam) Waterflower-Oak: 16**

**Talia Ketchum & Sophie Ketchum: 12 (mentioned only)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to Pokémon. OCs belong to me, and Stephan Hayden belongs to.**

* * *

Isaac leaned back in his cabin seat with a glee-filled and humbled grin plastered across his face as he studied his Championship Trophie on his lap, his mind racing with the memories he made and had of the past few months of his adventure here in the Hoenn region. The Hoenn region: the third of many other regions around the world that Isaac had and planned to travel to, was the place where his hard work as a Pokémon trainer finally paid of.

His homeland where he grew up, the Sinnoh region, shown him that there was tones of room for improvement in what he learned at Pokétech Academy, and the Kanto region felt more like a tour of his father's homeland rather than competing in a tournament, so his time competing there in the Indigo league didn't end as well for him as it did for him in Sinnoh.

Two years of studying at the Hearthome Pokétech Academy, and three years of traveling from the age of 12, Isaac had finally came first in a Pokémon league tournament, claiming first place against his ex-rival - now travelling companion -Ross Hayden: the son of Drew and May Hayden - the King and Queen of Hoenn which most people refered them to as.

But like the aftermath of the Sinnoh and Kanto league championships, Isaac's time in Hoenn has come to an end, and was now on-route to Petalburg City to drop off Ross via train. Then he and Samantha - the daughter of Professor Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower-Oak - or otherwise known as Sam, would continue to the Sinnoh region.

He couldn't wait to get back to Sinnoh. One of his two little sisters, Sophie, had some of her paintings and photos she made from their time in Kanto getting put on display at the Hearthome City Art Festival, and he and Samantha promised her they would be there to see her work; and his other younger sister - and Sophie's twin - Talia, was planning in taking on the Johto Battle Frontier, and Isaac was planning to take that region's Pokemon league and gyms on next so he had the opportunity to travel with his little sisters again - just like they did when all three of them began their journeys in Sinnoh - which made him even more excited to get back home more than ever.

The train that the dysfunctional trio were riding in began to slowly grind to a halt to the station of North Petalburg City, cutting Isaac out of his daydreaming as he felt Ross prod his shoulder in a panicky motion.

"C'mon Izzy. The sooner we get out of here the better," cried Ross. The reason why Ross was acting so desperate to get back on the road and out of the city was because he hated North Petalburg. He, Isaac and Samantha had the misfortune of bypassing this city twice during their Hoenn journey. The majority of the town had somewhat of a mental health questioning obsession in Isaac's point of view over Ross' family from his mothers side - the Maples - and his experiance here was someting that he wasn't planning on living through again; the kids here were so rude to him and Samantha, and Ross was being begged by the townfolk to perform contest appeals to them, a field in Pokemon training Ross held no experience or interest in.

Isaac nodded and stuffed his trophie into his bag then swung said bag across his back, then followed the older trainers he was travelling with out of the carriage, down the side corridor of the train cabin and onto the station platform. He lowered the visor piece of his black & blue Hearthome City Emperors baseball cap to blockout the intense flash of multipal cameras which imediatly ambushed the three. When the camera flashlight blitzkrieg was over, Isaac scanned the area infront of him, Samantha and Ross to see that they were surrounded in a sea of people wearing T-shirts with Ross' face on them with cameras and picket signs, which all had phrases which were made to antagonise himself and promote how much of a 'unbeatable trainer' Ross was.

"Shit," grunted Isaac. "Not again."

* * *

**I appoligise if this chapter is to short for your liking guys; I ran out of ideas of what to write, so I went with the leave the ending in the reader's immagination trump card.**

**Talia: He's just saying that because he's a lazy ass XD**

**Isaac: Talia!**

**Sophie: Oh boy, here we go again :/**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* L****ike I always say. Read, comment and review. If any of you have a one-shot request or an OC please _please, please, please_ don't be timid with them and share with me. Until then I shall see you all in the future and once again sorry for the crappy one-shot.**


	3. Big Brother

**Finally! After for only god - if he exists - knows how long, I finally put up the third one-shot**

**Talia: *cough* lazy ass! *cough***

**Isaac: *whips out his magic Hockey stick of Doom and proceeded to beat his younger sister***

**Me: *Stands in front of Isaac* C'mon man, that's not nessicary!**

**Isaac: ...fine**

**Me: phew! okay then, so here's the list of this one-shot's cast and how old they'll be in it.**

**R****oss: 15**

**April: 12**

**Isaac: 14**

**Luis: 12**

**Grunt #1: 19**

**Grunt #2: 18**

**Me: I'll let Ross tell you guys what the moral of this one-shot is.**

**Ross: *clears his ****throat** calmly* Make my little sister cry, and I'll beat you with Isaac's hockey stick!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to Pokemon. All OCs belong to me and Ross belongs to Carlos-Sama.**

* * *

"Toasty!" sang the black-haired son of Hoenn's most recognized Coordinator Master couple in a high voice after dodging a toaster that his little sister, April Hayden threw at him in an attempt to shut him up from teasing her.

The reason April was trying to bludger her big brother with a toaster was because he was annoying her by asking her to do something she would never do: call him big brother, something she used to call him when she was little because back then she couldn't remember or say his name right.

"If you don't shut-up Ross, a toaster to the face will be the last of your worries!" roared April in anger. Ross howled in laughter, oblivious to the tension brewing in the room.

"C'mon baby sis, you know you want to," cooed the older Hayden sibling in a teasy, taunting voice - which I'm sure any of the readers would know would sound like if they had a big brother/sister who tormented them as kids.

"No!" roared April.

_"Big brother..."_

"No!"

_"Big brother..."_

"No!"

_"Big brother..."_

"I am not going to say it!" she protested.

_"Big brother..."_

"Stop it!"

_"Big brother..."_

"Leave me alone!"

_"Big sister..."_

"Wait, what?!"

_"Big brother..."_

"Knock it off you black-haired bimbo, I'm not gonna' say it!" she roared again; this time so loud that a flock of Pidgey nesting on the roof-top of the Center flew off in reaction to her angry outburst.

"..."

"..."

_"... big brother..."_ continued Ross.

"That's it I'm done!" And with that declaration, April stomped over to the coat hanger, ripped her ruby-red coat from the coat hanger, slapped the jacket over her shoulder, not bothering to put it on properly and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her in anger, forgetting one thing a trainer or coordinator should never leave a building like the Pokémon Center without: Her Pokeballs.

* * *

**TRANSITION NO~JUTSU: With Isaac and Luis. Outside the Pokémon Center.**

* * *

"I can't do this!" cried Luis.

"What? c'mon little cuz, I know for a fact she likes you just as much as you like her! and you damn sure know I'm always right with this kinda' stuff! all you have to do is talk to her," exclaimed Isaac, trying to get his glasses-wearing little cusion's confidence in what he was planning to do for a long time back up again.

"No Isaac, your wrong! we're just friends! And what would happen if her parents find out?! or worse! Ross!" Luis argued, his sence of denial over the greenette finally getting the best of him once again and sending him in a hysterical panic attack in public.

Outside the Pokémon Center, which the two Hayden siblings and blue-haired cusions Isaac Ketchum and Luis Berlitz - the gold-eyed, blue-haired son of Professor Lucas Berlitz and an old friend of Ash and Dawn's, Angie - were sharing, Luis was once again about to bail in confessing his feeling to Ross' little sister, April.

The boy had a crush on her for quite a while ever since the two met when he began his journey in the Hoenn region a year ago. Everytime he would try to make his move, he would let his imagination get the better of him again and lose all the courage that he built-up and retreat, much to the dismay of his older cusion Isaac - whose patience in helping his younger cusion was growing thinner and thinner each time Luis bailed in speaking to his ex-rival's little sister.

Before Isaac could give Luis 'the Hockey stick treatment' the slide-out doors of the Pokémon Center slid open next to where the two Sinnoh native trainers were standing and who else other than April Hayden herself came storming out. She was not happy! not happy at all!

Immediately, Isaac gave Luis the 'get moving and speak' shove in the back, making the younger boy stager two steps towards the advancing girl. But before Luis could even greet her, she immediately bulldozed him out of her way with the strength granted to her by her anger - like all angry anime girls, she could send people flying to the floor just by barging into them when angry. She ignored Luis' shriek as he crashed head first to the ground, his eyes replaced with swirls and a big lump sprouting at the back of his blue-haired noggin from the impact on the concrete floor.

As Isaac watched the green-haired sister of his ex-Hoeen rival storm passed him in anger with a sweatdrop. The door opened once again and as Luis picked himself off the floor after being run over, Ross repeated the action dealt to him by April; but this time Ross followed suit to the ground, pinning the smaller lad to the floor.

"Damn it Luis, what where your goin' man!" snapped Ross as he picked himself off the floor then turned to Luis' older cusion who now had the 'what did you do?' frown on his face, with Ross' greatest fear in the younger trainer's hands: The Hockey stick of Doom.

"..." Ross was now paralyzed on the spot with fear as he stared at the damn weapon which would pop in his best friend's hands when he felt the vibe that he did something stupid; but before he could speak, Isaac cut him off.

"... I'm waiting. I know April, and that snarl she has was the one where you did something again to annoy her. So what did you do?" asked Isaac calmly as he gave a threatening light hand motion with his hockey stick.

Ross swallowed the lump which built up in his throat then explained how he was teasing his little sister with the 'big brother' joke he liked to play with her. Isaac paused, gave an understanding smirk which made Ross shriek in fear as he raised his hockey stick over his head to punish the older trainer. But then he was stopped in his tracks as the three males heard a scream of fear coming down the side of the Pokémon Center alleyway; that scream belonged to April.

* * *

**With April, several seconds later**

* * *

After bulldozing Isaac out of the way and stealing his Hockey stick, Ross charged down the front side of the Pokémon Center and made a sharp left turn to see his sister there, pinned to the wall by two men in their early twenties in black suits, white knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves, a Kevlar jacket over their uniforms with a magenta R on the left side of their chest; one with dark-green messy long hair, and one with orangey red hair.

"Hey!" roared Ross. The two turned to face the new comer, but his presence made them loosen April from their grips allowing her escape out of the alley, only to be caught by Luis who was stood behind the black-haired and angry son of Drew and May and break down even more in the stunned boy's arms.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded the red-haired man; his tone filled with arrogance towards the younger trainer, thinking he and his partner hade him outnumbered and overpowered with them being trained Pokémon thieves.

Oh how wrong these two idiots were.

"... I'm her big brother..." greeted Ross.

Isaac, and Luis, who now had his arms clutched around a crying, scared and disoriented green-haired girl, could only poke their heads out by the side of the wall which lead into the alley and shudder in fear; both of them too scared to move, look away or do anything to stop what was going to happen to the two men who Ross caught harassing his little sister. Out of all the travelling companions Isaac ever made in his travels, Ross was quite soft and gentle for a guy, somebody who couldn't even harm a Joltik - one of the many reasons why he had to apologize to him for beating him when he did something stupid or embarrassing - but when he would catch someone like these two guys harassing April to the point that she would start crying out of fear, he would never become outnumbered or overpowered by his newest victims to the things he would do to them for making his baby sister cry like April was now in Luis' arms.

Ross' cheery - yet terrifying - stare continued to radiate from the intimidating aura in his eyes towards the taller red-headed man who stood before him. Within a few seconds, everything went like a blur for the two thieves as they both found themselves from trying to stare down a teenage boy who got himself into their business, to face-first on the gravelled pavement in the back ally of the Pokémon Center. Both their Pokeballs gone in a flash next to Isaac's feet somehow. Both men had newly attained bloodstains painted bellow their nostrils and a throbbing sensation in the back of each of their heads.

They were both confused as hell over what happened in the short five second time span. As they both picked themselves off the ground. They turned to leave the ally but found Ross stood before them with Isaac's Hockey stick of Doom advancing towards his little sister's harassers.

"What the heck?! where the hell are my balls?!" cried the dark-green-haired thug as he felt his hands around his belt to find it empty.

"Don't worry about them, you'll get them back once I'm finished," answered Ross as he rose his best friend's hockey stick over his head and proceeding to do something with it so eye poppingly horrible with it Isaac and Luis had to pull their heads away to block out the sight, only given the luxury to hear the anguished screams and pleas of mercy coming from April's attackers as Ross began to clobber them like hockey pucks on a Hockey field.

Isaac peaked his head out again and hissed in horror as he retracted his head back instantly as the green-haired ally thug gave another shriek of pain - followed by the ginger-haired one's cry of mercy.

"... let's try some other time, okay pal?" suggested Isaac to his glasses wearing cusion, who nodded, only half-listening to what his older cusion suggested. Maybe today like many other days was not a good idea for Luis to 'talk' to April. Isaac could only shudder and go white as a ghost and imagine what Ross would do to Luis or himself if they made April cry. And he was not planning to find out today, like he found out what would happen to Pokémon thieves for making her cry.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

The cries of pain and pleas of mercy had died down now, and April finally calmed down thanks to Luis' help. Ross finally came back out from the alleyway and gave Isaac his hockey stick back, only for him to hiss and shudder in horror and anger over the damage he caused to be inflicted to his prized possession. The head was bent and dented and stained with blood. He was so gonna' get the Hoenn native trainer back for this, using his hockey stick to save his sister or not he was going to get him back.

April pulled away from Luis - who mentally kicked himself - and shuffled over to her older sibling, arms crossed and her face still flushed with pink and her eyes still a bit red and puffy with dried tear streaks decorated across her cheeks.

"T-thanks for saving me... big brother..." she squeaked; finally swallowing her pride from earlier.

In response to her gratitude and that she finally called him it, Ross' facial expression began to tremble from the 'angry stay out of my way or I'll kill you face', to his trademark happy face and burst out laughing, then pinned the smaller girl to his chest the most powerful Beartic hug he has ever gave anyone before - making the Sinnoh natives twitch as they heard April's back release a weak snapping sound as she gagged in the air depriving hug that her now hysterical brother had her trapped in.

"YATAAA!" cheered Ross. Finally he did it. After five years since she stopped calling him it, Ross finally got April to call him big brother, and all he had to do was commit a public homicide against two dangerous gangesters...

And he was okay with that.

* * *

**1: In reference to the saying 'there's more fish in the sea' which is something you would say to someone if there is someone they like, but can't have.**

**Hockey stick treatment: Same as Misty's mallet, except Isaac uses it and... well... it's a hockey stick, not a mallet.**

**I'm still accepting OCs, but I'm running out of room for the cast list. What I'm looking for and wanting now is a kid (or kids) for the JamesXJessie pairing (preferably twins), one for Brock, one or two for Max (you can pick who to ship him with), a younger sibling or two for Samantha Oak (Gary and Misty's daughter) and a 6 year younger step brother(s) and/or sisters (s) for Rebecca Bruno, Zoey's daughter (her step-father is Kenny.) For information related to the OCs, and the request form, please refer to the information located on my profile page.**

**Even though I haven't got any requests, I'll still be accepting one-shot, two-shot and/or three-shot story requests. So if you have an idea for one or a few of the cast members for the Mis-adventures of the 2nd Generation, don't hesitate to share and post! **

**The ending doesn't feel that well completed and a bit rushed, so expect changes when possible.**


	4. Paparazzi Problems

**I** **hope that my writing skills will be a bit more professional this time, and that you guys have been keeping your patience with my work on these one-shots. I'll now be accepting child OCs for the following Pokémon pairings:**

**Questshipping (Jimmy X Marina)**

**Rocketshipping (Jessie X James - preferably twins and maybe a younger sibling too)**

**Ferriswheelshipping (N X Hilda/White)**

**SoulSilvershipping (Silver X Lyra)**

**Handymanshipping (Daisy X Tracey)**

**OC request form is found on my profile with the others, and will be requesting to make the OCs I accept on my Deviantart Profile so if you want yours to be made, be sure to add your approval in your submissions.**

**I would also like to send a shout out to Carlos-Sama and thank him for providing two of the OCs so far. However, I would like to request Carlos-Sama to stop sending OCs by my request for now on, for I would now like to try and get OCs from other readers. So if your reading this Mr Sama, remember that I am very thankful for the submissions you made so far, but I would like to ask you to stop sending OCs - but remember I'm still more than happy to accept one-shot/story suggestions from you and many other readers who wish to contribute to these one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to Pokémon. OCs - other than Ross Hayden and Jonathan Oak, both belong to Carlos-sama.**

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Isaac: 13**

**Sophie: 10**

**Talia: 10**

**Ash: 36**

**And yes, even though Isaac is 13, he's a newbie along side his sisters. I'm planning on doing a one-shot revolving around why Isaac started later than his twin sisters, but I'll probably let one of you guys give me an idea on how to approach that idea by a request from someone or when by brain decides to work.**

* * *

**Last time in the Misadventures of the 2nd Generation...**

**Talia took a pizza to the face.**

**_"FOOOD!"_**

**Isaac, Ross and Samantha were given a uncomfterble welcoming party in the craziest place in the Hoenn region: North Petalburg City - after Isaac's victory against Ross Hayden in the Hoenn Leagues finals.**

**_"Shit. Not again."_**

**And Ross committed unintentional man slaughter against two dangerous men, and finally got his little sister, April, to call him big brother.**

**_"YATAAA!"_**

**And now, Isaac Ketchum, Sophie Ketchum and Talia Ketchum unite as siblings to do battle with the most hideous and most annoying parasitic scourge to ever walk the earth: Team Paparazzi!.. Wait... just... the Paparazzi... sorry. Role the story!**

* * *

RING RING RING! RING RING RING!

The blaring noise of the Ketchum residence's house phone echoed through the hallway of the Ketchum's residence, and would keep ringing until it was answered.

It was Ash's day off from his duties as the Sinnoh Champion, and managed to grab the phone just in time before it would stop ringing. The video screen popped up and the Kanto native gained a surprised blink to see his son's face pop on the screen.

"Isaac!" exclaimed Ash as a excited grin spread across his face. Isaac and the twins, Sophie and Talia, had started their journeys together a few months ago, and had last saw the three with his wife on the television when watching Sophie's first Contest victory the week earlier.

The two made their greeting with each other. Isaac shared with his dad a few stories of the things he and his sisters had done other the last two months.

The conversation between father and son went of for over twenty minutes, but at the end, Ash's smile dropped as Isaac began to share with his father the current escapade he, Sophie and Talia got themselves into when they entered Snowpoint City.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

* * *

"Take that you damn parasite! Return from whence you came! KIYAA!" Isaac roared in anger and annoyance as he tossed another snowball at a thick-coated man - with chunks of destroyed snowballs staining his clothes - with a high-tech camera in his hands, who he caught following him and his little sisters - again. The snow-covered man shrieked in horror as the snowball the blunette-boy flung at him struck him right in the face, making him lose his balance on the icy concrete pavement and come tumbling down on his back and release a loud groan of pain from the impact.

"That was like the eleventh one we found following us this week! When are they going to stop following us?!" whined Sophie as she shivered and rubbed her pink glove-covered hands together to warm her palms up.

"From the crazy stories ma' n' pa' used to tell us of their travelling days when we were little, I wish we were being stalked by someone like Uncle James and Aunt Jessie instead of these pests!" hissed Isaac in agreement with his sister as he dusted off his snow-covered gloved hands.

It was early spring in the Sinnoh region - yet the northern homeland of the Ketchums was still fresh and crisp with the chilly blanket of snow which winter brought to the first land inhabited by all life in the world from late August the year before. The Ketchum siblings had just started their travelling as Pokémon trainers about two months ago, and Isaac had just caught yet another camera man following him and his sisters.

It all started after Sophie got her first contest ribbon a week ago. It started with only one, then it escalated to between five to seven in just a few days - and hell, Talia caught a reporter the other day, the worst of them in her opinion. Isaac did not like this at all, and had recently began using more aggressive tactics, such as scaring and fighting them off with either a violent snowball with a stone buried in it, or he would sick his newly evolved Empoleon on them with his Ice Beam attack - which proved to be just as effective in the cold weather they were enduring. However none of them had seemed to have got the message yet; they kept coming back and the three of them were running out of ideas in fighting and scaring them off, and Isaac was slowly losing his temper.

"This is all your fault you know!" Talia hissed towards her twin. Sophie gave a surprised and offended gasp to her younger twin.

"What?! How it this _my _fault?!" she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips whilst giving her twin a pouty and angry frown. It seemed to Sophie that every time something happened to her and her siblings that they all agreed they didn't want happening, Talia would do the dumb thing and try to spark a bit of drama between the two - which usually ends with their heads ringing and throbbing after their short tempered big brother would smash their heads together like a pair of orchestra cymbals to make them cease their bickering.

Just before the civil conflict between Sophie and Talia could begin, they heard and saw the glimpse of the familiar camera flash of the weapons that their stalkers were armed with. Both the twins and Isaac turned to see another camera man in a orange snow-coat with a camera similar to the last one in his hands. As usual, he pressed the camera's button two more times, pretending to not notice the children's annoyed expressions, until Isaac pulled out his Empoleon's pokeball, then released him in a flare of neon-white light. The Emperor Pokémon sighed as if he knew what he wanted his trainer to do. He turned and scared off the camera creep by destroying his camera and freezing his hands with a focused Ice Beam attack by Isaac's command.

"And don't come back!" barked the blunette-boy.

* * *

**Back at the Pokémon Centre Phone booth.**

* * *

Ash was frozen still in his seat at the end of his son's story. He and Dawn knew that one day people like them would do something like this with their children, but not this early.

"Urr... Pa?... you okay down there?" asked Isaac over the phone, snapping Ash out of his daydreaming.

"... no - sorry pal... I was just deep in thought," replied Ash. Isaac shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head down, as if he had been told off for doing something really bad.

"Your not mad as us, are you?" That question made Ash felt like if a Machamp sucker punched him in the gut. His son and daughters were putting up with - if not worse - the same problems and cons he and Dawn faced when they were in their late teens after he became Sinnoh Champion, and they technically didn't do anything yet like he and Dawn did to get this kind of unnecessary, unwanted and unneeded attention...

And what surprised him more is that they were reacting to the attention a lot more lightly than he and Dawn did... that's right! Ash Ketchum got in trouble for violence against the paparazzi; and what he did made the things Isaac and the twins did look like nothing.

He had to stop this before it could get any worse...

"A little," started Ash, gaining a flinch of worry from his blue eyed and haired clone on the phone screen. "But the things you did are nothing compared to what I did to a group of them before you were born. Got sent to jail for a night and your uncle Lucas had to bail me out for it," exclaimed Ash, trying his best to not scare his son.

"... WHAT?!" shrieked Isaac. His reaction caused his old man to pull the phone away from his ear to prevent himself from going deaf in the left side of his head.

"... yes - but I was really stressed at the time and had been a bit tipsy from a night out with your Uncle Lucas and Brock. You guys aren't in trouble pal, but I don't want you to do anything like that again, okay?"

Isaac gave a slow nod in reply before saying, "what are we supposed to do then? We tried hiding, we tried teleporting away, we tried flying away, we tried disguises; they're like damn Zubats and Geodude in a cave when you repel wears off, dad! they always find us!" cried Isaac in worry-toned voice.

"Calm down buddy! Me and your mother will sought it out. We both had a feeling something like this would happen; so try and avoid beating them up if they catch you, but I promise we'll do our best to fix this," replied Ash in a stern and calm tone.

Isaac took two deep breaths to calm himself down from the his near panic attack. "Okay pa, on my Grandpa Isaac's grave, we'll do whatever we can in keeping our cool," he said as he crossed his chest with a cross with his hands.

Ash nodded in reply then made his farewells and sent his son some good luck with his and the girl's travels. As he hung up, Ash took no time in hesitating in redialling the phone to call Dawn's work place to let her know what's happening. His children were not goanna' be stuck in put up with these kind of people like he and Dawn did during the _first months_ of their journey and onward. Not whilst he and Dawn are around; they were not going to let their kids grow up with cameras in their faces!

* * *

**Joro: I'm getting the feeling that these one-shots are getting a bit to dark for my taste.**

**Violet: That's because the boss-bot has a dark sense of humour.**

**Me: To true :3. Continue to review, send OCs and one-shot suggestions audience. Until then we shall see you all within the future _*KA-BOOM!*_**

**_AWWAAAYY!_**


End file.
